


Summoned Creatures 2

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sequel, fic outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: Summoned Creatures 2 - Electric Boogaloo





	Summoned Creatures 2

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely never going to get written because it’s an idea for a sequel to an [idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910122) I’ll also never write.  
> So it’s doubly never going to exists.

So there’s some sort of youTube con. (Yes I’m using this again but this time it’s because it makes it easier for a crossover). A mysterious figure is heading towards a signing panel. They knock into Thomas Sanders (because I recently binge watched all the Sander Sides videos so he’s going to be in this) revealing they were carrying a strange statue. Thomas apologises for the bump even though it wasn’t his fault but the guy ignores him & continues on. Thomas decides to forget about the rude person & continues on with his friends.

Meanwhile the signing is for Markiplier.

Lots of fans are giving gifts & the weird guy shoves the strange statue at Mark & takes off before he can sign anything. Mark just shrugs it off as an embarrassed fan & continues with the signing.

Later on at his hotel room he’s sorting out the stuff for what he can bring w/ him & what has to be shipped. His friends are there because they have a panel the next day or something. IDK who, I guess Jack, Ethen, Tyler, Wade & Bob maybe.

Jack sees the strange statue and picks it up. It looks familiar somehow. But it doesn’t look like a reference to anything on any of their channels.

Then, at midnight (because people always stay up too late at cons), something happens.

The statue glows, Mark collapses & Jacks eye starts bleeding.  
Or maybe just a nose bleed or something.

Either way, Mark gets up but feels really weak & Jack makes sure no one else touches the statue.

The first thought is that some crazy fan might have poisoned the statue or something. Since Mark & Jack were the only ones who touched it.

They try and remember who gave it but there had been a lot of people. Oh I know, let’s say the guy had an eye patch. But that would hardly make them stand out in all the cosplayers.

Jacks eye gets really itchy & as he’s rubbing it one of the others remarks that it looks funny. Maybe they make a joke about him taking his name too seriously or something.

That’s when Jack realises where he saw something like the statue before.

He tells the others not to freak out and the doubles over.

He then pulls out his eye.

Only it turns out it’s not his eye, it’s Sam.

The others freak out & Jack explains what happened to him & how he thinks something similar must have happened with Mark.

At first Mark thinks it’s fine because if it’s just Tiny Box Tim there’s nothing to worry about right? But Jack just points at a mirror & they see his grinning, bleeding, black eyed refection for a moment before it turns back to normal.

So now Mark’s freaking out because if that’s what’s happening to him, well, most of his egos aren’t very safe. But there’s nothing happening. Anti’s being suspiciously quite, just waiting & sometimes being glimpsed out of the corner of the eye but that's it. Sam is flying about the place happily. There’s no sign of any of Jack’s other characters & none of Mark’s.

They eventually decide they need to find the guy who gave the statue. Maybe they can ask security if they saw anything. They end up running into some people. A guy dressed up in a princes get up with a red sash introduces himself as Roman & says he needs to speak with them. Joan is there & they are very confused. It turns out that at midnight Thomas collapsed & they had thought maybe he was just overtired but then he suddenly popped up again only he was in his ‘prince side’ costume even though he hadn’t packed it & saying he had to find someone.

Roman explains.

It turns out the guy who Sam took over the last time (see prev fic idea) survived losing an eye & his old group going down in flames. He wanted revenge so they found out who Jack was. But Jack had beat them last time so he didn’t want to go at him directly. But in looking up who Jack was he found other YouTubers who have poplar characters. The bad guy, let’s just call him BG for short, worked on the ritual until he could not only work it remotely but also bind what he summoned without having to brand them himself. He wasn’t making that mistake again. He decided on using Mark because having an army of Markiplier Ego’s under his control would make him unstoppable & also he like the poetic justice of sending something with a friends face to deal with Jack later.

But, off course, something whent wrong. The statue was only supposed to touch Mark before the ritual began. He had no idea it touched Thomas when he bumped into him earlier. He didn’t even know who Thomas was. So when he did the ritual he thought he only got 2 of Mark’s egos. Darkiplier & Wilford Warfstache.

But when the ritual completed there was a bright light & the summoned creatures appeared. There was a moment when BG couldn’t see anything. Too fast of a moment for most to react but, when one of the creatures summoned is the literal embodiment of the fight or flight reflex, that can be enough. So when Roman, Patton, Logan and Virgil suddenly existed in the real world Virgil, obviously, panicked & grabbed the others & hid them. Actually let’s say Deceit made it as well, why not. Deceit’s a sneaky boy, maybe Virgil grabbed him & used him to hide the others & made sure they didn’t say anything to give them away. BG was only looking for Mark’s Egos so he wasn’t expecting anyone else to appear.

BG was angry at only getting 2 though so did the whole evil monologue thing.

Warfstache immediately shot him of course, more of a hello than anything else, it’s Warfstache after all. Only he couldn’t hit him.

BG wasn’t completely stupid, the binding happened automatically when they were summoned so they can’t hurt him. They also have to follow every order he gave.

Dark is not happy. He did spot the others when they arrived but he hasn’t been order to tell BG about them so he keeps his mouth shut.

The Sander Sides are also bound since they were summoned but since BG doesn’t know about them he hasn’t given them any orders.

They manage to sneak away & work out what to do.

Logan thinks that there must be some way back to Thomas but they have no idea where they are & them suddenly existing is very strange. They can’t quite sink back into Thomas like they should, maybe because of the binding on them. It takes some creativity but Roman figures out how to essentially possess Thomas & leaves the others to find out more while he goes off to find Mark since there are his Egos that BG has.

Thomas is essentially passed out. He was the first one hit by the ritual, not Mark & He got the most taken from him. But Roman can use the body. He tried to explain to Joan but it's obviously really weird.

And that’s when he runs into Mark, Jack & the others.

So everyone info dumps on each other & they all get caught up.  
Having a floating eyeball hanging around helps with the disbelief part as does having some with the ability to make a sword appear out of nowhere.

So in the tradition of things being way too weird to go to try the proper authorities they decide they need to find BG themselves.

Roman says he’ll go back to see if the others have found anything & suddenly turns back into Thomas, who is still unconscious. Joan has dive to catch him before he falls & everyone helps to bring him back to his room.

Back with the bad guy the sides get all caught up.

Deceit’s stuck doing everything he can to keep the others hidden so isn’t any help for anything else. Virgil is Thomas’ Anxiety not BG’s but he’s amping things up as much as he can, whispering all the things that can go wrong with his plan and stuff.

Warfstache is insane so even when has to follow orders he happens to have a creative interpretation of them & it's driving BG nuts.

Darkiplier is not happy with any of this & being a creepy as possible. There is no doubt that if he ever gets free of the binding BG is dead.

Maybe while Warfstache is distracting BG, Virgil & Dark team up make BG more & more nervous of Dark so he’s not focusing on anything else.

Roman is annoyed that they can’t just fight BG head on but Logan keeps him back since there only advantage is that fact that BG doesn’t know they are there so they at least have some degree of freedom.

They find out where they are & relay the info back to the others.

Maybe Roman or Logan possess Thomas again & bring him or maybe they leave his body back at the hotel. I’m not actually writing this so I don’t have to keep track of all the people. :)

So the Sides/Egos find out where the focus for the binding is & they need to destroy it but of course the binding makes it so they can’t touch it so the YouTubers have to sneak in & get to it.

Of course, since nothing is that easy, they get found out & have to run from Dark & Warfstache. Dark might hate Mark but he hates being told what to do more so he’s happy to interpret the order to ‘kill him’ to mean to take his time on it. & Warfstache’s easily distracted.

Anti finally appears to do what they didn’t do in the Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye video & have an epic fight.

Sam distracts Warfstache since he’s a smaller target. Maybe he tries to take him over.

They all get caught at the last minute when the reach the focus, let’s make it another weird statue only bigger. All hope seems lost but then Anti stabs Dark in the chest say something like “don’t say I never did anything for you” & they both smile.

The binding appears as a glowing symbol/mark over the heart on each character (or, depending on the character, where the heart should be) and now Dark’s mark has a knife through it.

Markiplier has over 20 million subscribers, Darkiplier is a beloved character, his origin story got over 2 million views. He is very strong.  
BG was counting on this when he summoned Mark’s Egos but he wasn’t expecting them to be powerful enough to fight back.

Dark grabs BG & they disappear in shadow.

BG dies a horrible messy death.

They all get freed from the binding, Dark comes back & throws the knife back at Anti with a sardonic ‘thanks’. Anti just catches it laughing.

Everyone thinks is over since they just need to destroy the statue & burn the books & the summoned characters will go back to were ever they were before.

But Dark has a different idea.

Things are tense as Dark monologues or something & garbs Mark.

The same thing that happened to Jack & Anti when they touched happens to Mark & Dark & they freeze.

Warfstache remarks about why he’d want to stay in a world with consequences & Dark says fine. (it’s more to save face than anything else though, it’s weird sharing head space with your creator).

They smash the statue. Thomas wakes up & the Sides get to have a group hug before they go back to where they belong.  
Thomas ends up with a massive headache from 5 sets of memories all at once.

As there fading away Dark gets to ask Anti why he’s not worried about fading into nothing with no chance to come back.

Anti just laughs & says that was what was supposed to happen last time as well & here he is again.

The YouTubers burn the books & stuff but they kind of catch fire a little too well & they have to run out. Load bearing villain and all that.

But the day is saved.

Everyone is really tired at their panels the next day.


End file.
